57: The Lilo Adventures of Toy Story 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends were with their friends The Chans when Woody got stolen from Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. There they decided to find out which hotel is he staying at before he sells them to Japan.
1. Woody is toynapped

The Celestian Alliance were at a flea market with Wallace. He was sampling some local cheese with crackers. Suddenly they heard some music.

"You were such a mystery to me.

You play the game of kiss and run away.

Pretended I was just another guy

But honey kisses don't lie."

It was The Chan Clan, The Midnight Society's friends from Chicago. They were having a gig in London. The kids watches glew, "Another Crystal Gem has been activated," Joy said, "Shaking and jingling and a sweet sound, a mystery is beyond bound. "

They had to be on the lookout for the gem. As they were enjoying the film, they saw Andy, his mom and sister looking at a toy stand. As Andy placed Woody down. An obese man with glasses stole him and drove on in his car with a license plate that said, "LZTYBRN" and a feather came out of his car. Stitch quickly grabbed the feather so they can figure out who the man was.

They were horrified by it. After The Chans performed, they saw the man with Woody making off with it, "Whan Bam, the toy convention is in a jam." Stanley said.

"First we stop Dabney McGee from stealing The Stone of Scones," Anne said, "Now we help find some stolen Woody's roundup artifacts."

"Oh no, kids." Henry said, "Pops is at that seminar on raising multiple kids and won't be back til late."

"So?" Stanley asked.

"So," Henry said, "He doesn't want us to solve any more mysteries."

Later at The Tipton in London, The Celestian Alliance, and The Chans devised a plan to save Woody. Then Buzz, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm and Slinky came and freaked The Chans out. Kiki told them to calm down and their friends of The Celestian Alliance. Buzz explained that Andy and his family won't be back til midnight.

Wallace was joyed that toys are alive.

Before they can begin, Betty Ann used her Generosity power to change her outfit similar to Alan's, because Rarity said that Alan's clothes are a fashion statement.

Then they got to look for the man who stole Woody.

Tom needed to figure out what the license plate meant. He tried a few things but didn't work.

Mimi was looking at an educational toy guide and Tom got an idea. He wrote down Al's Toy Barn and the feather was from his chicken suit.

Mimi remembers him deeply. She once came with some friends to find a toy for the homeless shelter when he came in with some potato chips. Mimi was horrified that all of those chips were fattening him up, "You're quite a health fanatic huh Mimi?" Sam asked.

Mimi nodded.


	2. Woody's Roundup

Meanwhile, Woody was in Al's apartment. Al was going to a theater production of, "The Producers" Woody needed a way to get out of the hotel room. Suddenly, a hammer like an experiment came and gave Woody a hug. Suddenly, a cowgirl doll and a horse doll came out.

"Bullseye come down here!" Jessie said the horse came closer and licked Woody. "The prospector would love to meet you."

She showed a box with an elderly prospector doll in it. On the box it said, "Stinky Pete"

Bullseye turned the box around and showed the doll, "Why the hero of our town has returned." he said with relief.

"We've been waiting for you Woody." the cowgirl continued.

"How do you know my name?" Woody asked

"Everyone knows your name Woody." the cowgirl answered.

Bullseyes showed an old magazine with him on it.

"That's me!" Woody exclaimed.

On Al's laptop, the cowgirl showed an old video on Splashface of a show called, "Woody's Roundup" the cowgirl was revealed to be Jessie and she was a good caller. Unfortunately they ended with a cliffhanger after the astronauts went to the moon. Now their being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo Japan.

Woody explained that he has an owner and without him, they go back into storage. Jessie couldn't go back after her owner Emily abandoned her years ago.

Meanwhile, The Chans and The Celestian Alliance were still thinking where Woody could be. Joy detected him on her GPS at The Tipton at room 842. They decided to go there when he's not looking, "Shaking and jingling and a sweet sound, a mystery is beyond bound" Lilo whispered, "I wonder who's the Gem.

As they arrived at room 842, Stanley knocked on the door and said, "Room Service!" All didn't recall ordering Room Service but was pleased by it. Twilight shrunk and they snook in while Al wasn't looking. He decided to get the manager and tell him what's going on.

Stitch suddenly recognized his own cousin "Experiment 033 a.k.a Hammerface. He's hammer like experiment." Lilo explained.

Woody explained what was going on and remembered what being a toy is about, being there for Andy and he had to leave. Jessie decided to go with him so she can be with a new owner and Bullseye trusts Woody completely. Stinky Pete didn't want them to go because he was fed up being on a dime store shelf watching other toys being sold.

Twilight shrunk Hammerface and he and Stitch opened the air dunce. There The Celestian Alliance, The Chans, and their toy friends escaped from Stinky Pete.


	3. Zircon Gem

The Celestian Alliance were rushed to an opening where they saw an elevator stopping. They all hoped on, but Stinky Pete followed them. Stitch and Hammerface started to attack him. Unfortunately, Stinky Pete knocked them out. Suzie rushed to them and comforted the 2 experiments. "Whodunit, whodunit who came and stole my heart away. Whodunit, whodunit, who made me feel this way." She sang.

Suzie then started to feel woozy and fell down, "Suzie!" her siblings shouted.

"Sis," Alan said holding Suzie, "Are you okay?"

Tucker started to notice that Suzie's neck it glowing. Then she turned into a powerful hero. Then Lilo realized that the spot on her neck is a Zircon, meaning she's a Crystal Gem., "Shaking and jingling and a sweet sound, a mystery is beyond bound." Lilo recalled.

"We've found another Crystal Gem!" Pinkie shouted.

"That outfit is so Suzie!" Rarity commented as Suzie blew a kiss at her.

"Need a bath?" Suzie asked

"I won't let you take my old partners!" Stinky Pete exclaimed.

Suzie summoned a tambourine from her neck and did some beams at him. Stinky Pete got knocked out and everyone cheered for Suzie. Hammerface and Stitch grabbed the prospector toy and placed him on a couch. A janitor found it and decided to give it to his daughter for her 7th birthday.

At the end of the floor, Andy, Molly, and their mom went into the gift shop and Andy found a familiar toy. "Woody!" Andy shouted. "There you are."

The Celestian Alliance and The Chan Clan were happy that Andy got Woody back, "Free toys." Andy exclaimed.

Mrs. Davis started to see Jessie and Bullseye, "Look at this, "Jessie the cowgirl" and "Bullseye". I never liked Stinky Pete, his name is too gross. These two rare toys are perfect for you."

They went through an air dunce, escaped, turned back to normal size before anyone noticed and Suzie and The Celestian Alliance turned back to normal. Then an obese Asian man. It was The Chan's father. They quickly hugged him and Sam was delighted. Twilight and the rest of the ponies decided to go outside to avoid capture.

Tucker came up to Mr. Chan to say hello and said, "See ya back in Chicago Flip."

"You too!" Flip replied.


End file.
